Tokyo Mew Mew: Parody Shiz
by Haru-nyan-the-wolf-demon
Summary: With the Mew Mews mind erased, they were sent to another dimension where they are thirteen again and fighting against the aliens. But this time it's different.  morrreee different! Hard-core Parody.


**Summary: With the Mew Mews mind erased, they were sent to another dimension where they are thirteen again and fighting against the aliens. But this time it's different. Ichigo is an otaku and likes bad boys. Masaya gets arrested all the time. Pudding is even more annoying. Lettuce is a freak. Mint is a poor girl. Zakuro likes to hug people. Kish is a trouble-maker. Tart is in love. Pie is a hopeless romantic. Parody.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This whole story has people with very huge problems. Curse words(alot, be prepared!). Slightly my personality mixing with Ichigo's. Craziness and twists. <strong>

**You, sir, have been fairly warned.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked back to her dorm with a sigh. College had been extra rough on her today. She felt her hair, still damp from where people had threw water balloons at her. They called her 'idiot' and 'stupid' which practically meant the same thing. "America sucks." But this is for her Masaya. She smiled brightly at that thought. <em>Masaya...<em>

She only came to this stupid college to be with him. But she was fine with that as long as she got to be with her precious boyfriend. She never wanted to be anywhere apart from him.

This isn't what she had planned for life. She wanted to be a nurse, to help save peoples life like she did as a mew mew. But this is for Masaya, she repeated with a struggled smile.

She took her key from her pocket and unlocked her dorm door. She walked into the small living room space and smiled at Lettuce who was eating those healthy green foods called asparagus. Lettuce smiled back and returned her attention to the small television screen placed in the corner of ther room.

Ichigo glanced at the screen as she passed.

"_There has been a disapearence of a the honors student at Treeland College._" Ichigo froze. That's her college. She backed back into her living room and peered intensely at the screen.

The picture that slid onto the screen next to the news anchor made Ichigo suck in a breath that peirced like a knife into her very soul.

"Oh no. Please. Not him. Anyone but him." She fell to her knees. Lettuce immediately went by her side with laying a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, Ichigo, I'm so sorry! They'll find him."

"M-Masayaaa!" She screamed, muffling her own cries with her hands as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. It had been Masaya's picture that showed upon the screen with big letters 'MISSING'.

"It'll be okay..Ichigo. Don't cry." She tried to sooth her heartbroken friend.

"H-He wasn't in class today. I-I didn't call him to see if he was okay. I-I-I'm a-a horrible girlfriend." She choked on a sob.

"Ichi-ah!" Lettuce grabbed her own head as a striking pain made her ears bleed. Ichigo looked over at Lettuce and gasped. "Lettuce-chan! Oh my god, you're bleeding! I-I'll call an ambulance!" Ichigo stood up and turned around only to bump into somones chest.

"There's no need for that, little strawberry. We have this under control. Don't worry," A man's voice growled. "They won't care for your disapearence, you low-life human."

Fear gripped Ichigo's emotions and she grabbed her pendant out of her pocket. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY-" The pendant was slapped out of her hand where it was crushed under the man's shoes.

Ichigo looked up. "Why are you doing this?" He had those ears...like the ears of Kisshu's race. His hair was a stunning blue, like Mint. Those red eyes cut through Ichigo like butter to a knife.

The man laughed at her question. "For our own entertainment. You won't remember this life deminsion after I'm done with you."

"W-What?" Her head began to throb in pain. Ichigo cried out alittle.

"You and your little friends will be in a deminsion where you are young again but with different personalities. A different fate will lie ahead of you. Fun, ne?" He cackled as Ichigo doubled over in pain, falling to the carpeted floor.

The man stepped on her hand that held her cell phone. Masha was already passed out. Ichigo looked up at the man once more. "Wh-who a-are y-y-you..?"

He smirked. "Not long till you pass, ne? But your memory will be erased shortly so why not. My name is Ayiko."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be much thankful, my good sir.<strong>


End file.
